Medical implants such as leadless sensors or other apparatuses may be delivered via catheter and implanted within a vessel or vasculature. In cases where the target site for implantation is reached through an extended and sometimes tortuous route, the implant preferably has, or can be temporarily compacted to have a small delivery profile or configuration. One major vessel of interest for locating a leadless sensor is the main pulmonary artery and its branches. The right pulmonary artery is a particularly challenging location in which to endoluminally deliver a leadless sensor or other apparatus because navigation of the multiple 180° bends to reach the right pulmonary artery from a femoral vein access site is very difficult. Specifically, one exemplary vascular path includes inserting a delivery catheter into a femoral vein, tracking the catheter to the inferior vena cava, into the right atrium, through the tricuspid valve into the right ventricle, and through the pulmonary valve to access the pulmonary trunk, then selectively entering the right pulmonary artery.
Once the delivery device reaches the target implantation site, a reliable means of fixation must be deployed to secure the sensor within the vessel. It is desirable to secure the sensor radially centered within the vessel, with little or no contact with the vessel wall, in order to avoid tissue ingrowth and obtain accurate sensor measurements. Particularly within blood vessels, the sensor is subjected to a continuous pulsatile fluid flow. The potential of detachment of a sensor from the implantation site represents a serious and possibly life-threatening event. Thus, secure fixation of leadless implants is important for successful operation of the implant as well as safety of the patient.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fixation device or system that has a minimized delivery profile and that deploys to secure a sensor radially centered within the vessel.